


Bookend

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kink Meme, Restraints, Secret Partner, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor are occupied when the Doctor walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eve11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/gifts).



> Written for a prompt at eleventy_kink.

River's knees feel the hard surface of the floor even under the jacket she's placed under them. She'd ask him to move this to the bed, but one glance up at his face quells her complaints. The Doctor stares down at her, slack-jawed and amazed as she guides her mouth over him. Her spit slicks her hand as she works the root of him, and he watches her in awe.

River lets go to catch her breath. "Is this the first time I've done this to you?"

He can't speak, only nod vigorously.

She grins, returning to her sucking. His hands move into her hair, clinging to her curls. He's moaning loudly. She almost doesn't hear the gasp.

Her neck isn't that flexible, but her arms are, and she twists her lover into a new position, where she can get a good look at the doorway whilst she licks and sucks. There. Someone's trying to be sneaky.

River reaches down to tickle the Doctor's soft skin under his bollocks. She wonders if she can effectively kill the intruder without breaking her stride. She'd hate for the Doctor to have his first suck, by her at least, spoiled by a party crasher.

As she suckles and ponders, the shadows shift. It's him. She pauses, long enough to feel a gentle tug in her hair. The Doctor isn't stupid enough to force her back to her rhythm, but perhaps wants to encourage her a tiny bit. His cock is in her mouth, plump and salty, and he is standing apart from her, watching her go down on himself. Is one of them a doppelganger? A clone? Worse?

She licks a stripe up the underside of the Doctor's cock. It's definitely his. She makes a gesture behind his back at the other Doctor, who returns it: one of their secret signs. Also him. A time displacement, then, her Doctor watching her mouth get fucked by his other self. Younger self, she considers, as he comes into view. His eyes are old, and burn with knowledge of her. The man watching her give pleasure to the man standing next to her already knows the curves of her body.

Fascinating.

River breaks off. "Sweetie, stay right there," she says, kissing him as he whimpers.

"River?"

"Shh," she says, and fetches her scarf from where she dropped it when she disrobed. As an afterthought, she also fetches his braces. "You'll enjoy this."

River drapes the scarf over his eyes, firmly blocking his vision. He gasps as she wraps the braces around his wrists, binding his hands in front of him. She does love that tug on her hair.

"I don't know about this," he says, but she's watching the other Doctor's face, which has gone soft in memory, and he nods delayed permission. It's good enough for her.

"A little bit of danger makes it better, don't you think?" She falls back to her knees, drawing his cock against and between her breasts. The Doctor's groan fills the room as he shoves by instinct. "There. You do like that."

The softest whisper she's ever heard breathes against her ear. "You know I do."

His hands are on her hips. He's fully clothed except for where he's unzipped his flies. As she licks and sucks her way back onto the younger Doctor's cock, the older Doctor's cock pushes against her, teasing her. River bites back a moan, taking his dick fully into her mouth and sucking hard.

He's going to fuck her. She knows he will fuck her. Yet he keeps teasing as she gulps down his counterpart. River sucks and licks, her planned technique caught up in her frustration of the soft bumps and brushes at her labia.

"You are infuriating," she says at last, pulling off before she spits into her own hand. She gathers the spittle together, and lubricates one finger. Just as she presses it against the tender flesh of his arse, the Doctor behind her thrusts into her.

She loses herself for a moment, blissful in the feel of him, the stretch of her own body around the same cock she's kissing now. Then the bound hands brush her face, and she reminds herself where she is. She takes him into her mouth again, stroking with one hand, fucking into him with her finger with the other. The only thing keeping her from falling is the firm grasp her Doctor has behind her as he keeps up a steady, pounding pace.

She wants this, wants him, wants both of them. River wants to suck them side-by-side, wants to feel them sliding cocks together both deep into her aching cunt. She wants to pull off and make the Doctor suck his own dick whilst she watches, rubbing herself to a good orgasm.

His hips snap into her mouth, at the same time his hips snap behind her. Not a lengthy climax for him, merely one firm movement and a deep sigh. She takes the come in her mouth and swallows. Easier clean-up, less to think about later. The man before her goes all wobble-kneed, as he always does when she blows him. The man behind her pulls out. She glances back to watch him tuck himself away and zip. The look on his face is the sexiest, and saddest, thing she's ever seen.

"Thank you," says her Doctor, reaching for her blindly. She'll leave the scarf over his eyes until she's sure his twin has left. River bends in to kiss him.

"I can't wait to do that more with you," she replies. "Wait right here."

The other has already walked out, and she follows quickly, naked and a bit messy. "Wait," she says as loudly as she dares.

He stops. He turns. Without speaking, he takes her by the shoulders and kisses her deeply. She knows she tastes of his come. She doesn't know if this is the last time he'll ever lick it from her mouth.

"He is rubbish at telling you how he feels about you," the Doctor says at last. "Don't for a moment believe he doesn't feel it." Her heart breaks a little, then, and she knows this Doctor has already lost her. She doesn't know how or when. It doesn't matter.

"I know, sweetie." She kisses him again. "I know you. I also know the Doctor back there is about to fall asleep. Come back in about fifteen minutes. You and I can pick up where we left off."

His eyes change. The sadness remains, but she spies a glimmer of more, of hope and a little excitement. "Fifteen minutes," he agrees.

He might not make it. Her entire existence hinges on the fact that he missed a five-minute window when her mother was a child. But she likes the way he looks when he's anticipating something. She'll figure out a way to work this around her other Doctor. She always does. "Don't be late."

***

The End


End file.
